dk64fandomcom-20200213-history
Cheat Codes
The cheat codes on this page are compatible with Donkey Kong 64 (U) on Project64. They may help you test glitch theories. Quick Setup You don't need to copy and paste the codes into Project64. Here is how to set up all codes at once: Find the file "Project64.cht" and open it with Notepad. If you use Project64 2.x, it is located in the "Config" folder in the application directory. On 1.6 and 1.7, it is stored directly in the application directory, although 1.6 may have another Project64.cht in a different directory like "%userprofile%\AppData\Local\VirtualStore\Program Files (x86)\Project64 1.6". Now search the file for "donkey kong 64" and the first result should be in the DK64 (US) paragraph. (The second one is for the PAL version.) Replace that paragraph with the content of this text file. Open up Project64, start the ROM and you'll find all of the cheat codes in the text file in the emulator's cheats menu. Codes that have an option in brackets, such as "Character (=> $05 Krusha)" or "Warp (=> $00 Test Map)", can be double-clicked. You can then select an option to change the effect of the code. It is recommended to use a 101% file. Download one here and put it into Project64's "Save" folder. Warp Activate this code and select a map that you will be warped to when the screen fades out. Code 817444E6 00?? Options 00 Test Map 01 Funky's Store 02 DK Arcade 03 Hideout Helm: Lanky's Maze 04 Jungle Japes: Hill 05 Cranky's Lab 06 Jungle Japes: Minecart Ride 07 Jungle Japes 08 Jungle Japes: Army Dillo 09 Jetpac 0A Kremling Kosh! (very easy) 0B Stealthy Snoop! (normal / no logo) 0C Jungle Japes: Shell 0D Jungle Japes: Lanky's Cave 0E Angry Aztec: Beetle Race 0F Snide's H.Q. 10 Angry Aztec: Tiny's Temple 11 Hideout Helm 12 Teetering Turtle Trouble! (very easy) 13 Angry Aztec: Five Door Temple (DK) 14 Angry Aztec: Llama Temple 15 Angry Aztec: Five Door Temple (Diddy) 16 Angry Aztec: Five Door Temple (Tiny) 17 Angry Aztec: Five Door Temple (Lanky) 18 Angry Aztec: Five Door Temple (Chunky) 19 Candy's Music Shop 1A Frantic Factory 1B Frantic Factory: Car Race 1C Hideout Helm: Behind the Scenes 1D Frantic Factory: Control Center 1E Gloomy Galleon 1F Gloomy Galleon: K. Rool's Ship 20 Batty Barrel Bandit! (easy) 21 Jungle Japes: Chunky's Cave 22 DK Isles 23 Hideout Helm: DK's Target Game 24 Frantic Factory: Conveyor 25 Jungle Japes: Barrel Blast 26 Angry Aztec 27 Gloomy Galleon: Seal Race 28 Nintendo Logo 29 Angry Aztec: Barrel Blast 2A Troff 'n' Scoff 2B Gloomy Galleon: Big Shipwreck (Diddy / Lanky / Chunky) 2C Gloomy Galleon: Treasure Chest 2D Gloomy Galleon: Mermaid Cave 2E Gloomy Galleon: Big Shipwreck (DK / Tiny) 2F Gloomy Galleon: Smaller Shipwreck 30 Fungi Forest 31 Gloomy Galleon: Lighthouse 32 Hideout Helm: Tiny's Mushroom Game 33 Gloomy Galleon: Mechanical Fish 34 Fungi Forest: Tree Stump 35 Beaver Brawl! 36 Gloomy Galleon: Barrel Blast 37 Fungi Forest: Minecart Ride 38 Fungi Forest: Diddy's Shed 39 Fungi Forest: Diddy's Attic 3A Fungi Forest: Lanky's Attic 3B Fungi Forest: DK's Shed 3C Fungi Forest: Spider 3D Fungi Forest: Front Part of Mill 3E Fungi Forest: Rear Part of Mill 3F Fungi Forest: Lanky's Mushroom Puzzle 40 Fungi Forest: Giant Mushroom 41 Stealthy Snoop! (normal) 42 Mad Maze Maul! (hard) 43 Stash Snatch! (normal) 44 Mad Maze Maul! (easy) 45 Mad Maze Maul! (normal) 46 Fungi Forest: Lanky's Mushroom Leap 47 Fungi Forest: Chunky's Shooting Game 48 Crystal Caves 49 Kritter Karnage! 4A Stash Snatch! (easy) 4B Stash Snatch! (hard) 4C Rap 4D Minecart Mayhem! (easy) 4E Busy Barrel Barrage! (easy) 4F Busy Barrel Barrage! (normal) 50 Main Menu 51 Title Screen (Not For Resale Version) 52 Crystal Caves: Beetle Race 53 Fungi Forest: Dogadon 54 Crystal Caves: Igloo (Tiny) 55 Crystal Caves: Igloo (Lanky) 56 Crystal Caves: Igloo (DK) 57 Creepy Castle 58 Creepy Castle: Ballroom 59 Crystal Caves: Rotating Hut 5A Crystal Caves: Shack (Chunky) 5B Crystal Caves: Shack (DK) 5C Crystal Caves: Shack (Diddy / below) 5D Crystal Caves: Shack (Tiny) 5E Crystal Caves: Lanky's Hut 5F Crystal Caves: Igloo (Chunky) 60 Splish-Splash Salvage! (normal) 61 K. Lumsy's Prison 62 Crystal Caves: Ice Castle 63 Speedy Swing Sortie! (easy) 64 Crystal Caves: Igloo (Diddy) 65 Krazy Kong Klamour! (easy) 66 Big Bug Bash! (very easy) 67 Searchlight Seek! (very easy) 68 Beaver Bother! (easy) 69 Creepy Castle: Tower 6A Creepy Castle: Minecart Ride 6B Battle Arena 6C Creepy Castle: Basement (Lanky / Tiny) 6D Kong Battle Arena 1 6E Frantic Factory: Barrel Blast 6F Gloomy Galleon: Puftoss 70 Creepy Castle: Basement (DK / Diddy / Chunky) 71 Creepy Castle: Museum 72 Creepy Castle: Library 73 Kremling Kosh! (easy) 74 Kremling Kosh! (normal) 75 Kremling Kosh! (hard) 76 Teetering Turtle Trouble! (easy) 77 Teetering Turtle Trouble! (normal) 78 Teetering Turtle Trouble! (hard) 79 Batty Barrel Bandit! (easy) 7A Batty Barrel Bandit! (normal) 7B Batty Barrel Bandit! (hard) 7C Mad Maze Maul! (insane) 7D Stash Snatch! (insane) 7E Stealthy Snoop! (very easy) 7F Stealthy Snoop! (easy) 80 Stealthy Snoop! (hard) 81 Minecart Mayhem! (normal) 82 Minecart Mayhem! (hard) 83 Busy Barrel Barrage! (hard) 84 Splish-Splash Salvage! (hard) 85 Splish-Splash Salvage! (easy) 86 Speedy Swing Sortie! (normal) 87 Speedy Swing Sortie! (hard) 88 Beaver Bother! (normal) 89 Beaver Bother! (hard) 8A Searchlight Seek! (easy) 8B Searchlight Seek! (normal) 8C Searchlight Seek! (hard) 8D Krazy Kong Klamour! (normal) 8E Krazy Kong Klamour! (hard) 8F Krazy Kong Klamour! (insane) 90 Peril Path Panic! (very easy) 91 Peril Path Panic! (easy) 92 Peril Path Panic! (normal) 93 Peril Path Panic! (hard) 94 Big Bug Bash! (easy) 95 Big Bug Bash! (normal) 96 Big Bug Bash! (hard) 97 Creepy Castle: Tunnel 98 Hideout Helm: Behind the Scenes (no Music) 99 Intro Story 9A Frantic Factory: Mad Jack 9B Arena Ambush! 9C More Kritter Karnage! 9D Forest Fracas! 9E Bish Bash Brawl! 9F Kamikaze Kremlings! A0 Plinth Panic! A1 Pinnacle Palaver! A2 Shockwave Showdown! A3 Creepy Castle: Dungeon A4 Creepy Castle: Tree A5 Hideout Helm: Diddy's Kremling Game A6 Creepy Castle: Hut A7 Creepy Castle: Trash Can A8 Creepy Castle: Maze A9 Jungle Japes Lobby AA Hideout Helm Lobby AB Tree House AC Rock from Intro Story AD Angry Aztec Lobby AE Gloomy Galleon Lobby AF Frantic Factory Lobby B0 Inside DK Island B1 Water Barrel B2 Fungi Forest Lobby B3 Gloomy Galleon: Submarine B4 Orange Barrel B5 Barrel Barrel B6 Vine Barrel B7 Creepy Castle: Crypt B8 Enguarde Arena B9 Creepy Castle: Car Race BA Crystal Caves: Barrel Blast BB Creepy Castle: Barrel Blast BC Fungi Forest: Barrel Blast BD Banana Fairy BE Kong Battle Arena 2 BF Rambi Arena C0 Kong Battle Arena 3 C1 Creepy Castle Lobby C2 Crystal Caves Lobby C3 Snide's Room on K. Rool Island C4 Crystal Caves: Army Dillo C5 Angry Aztec: Dogadon C6 Inside DK Island (Behind the Scenes) C7 Creepy Castle: King Kutout C8 Crystal Caves: Shack (Diddy / above) C9 Hideout Helm: Diddy's Rocketbarrel Game CA Hideout Helm: Lanky's Shooting Game CB K. Rool Fight: DK Phase CC K. Rool Fight: Diddy Phase CD K. Rool Fight: Lanky Phase CE K. Rool Fight: Tiny Phase CF K. Rool Fight: Chunky Phase D0 Bloopers Ending D1 Hideout Helm: Chunky's Hidden Kremling Game D2 Hideout Helm: Tiny's Pony Tail Twirl Game D3 Hideout Helm: Chunky's Shooting Game D4 Hideout Helm: DK's Rambi Game D5 K. Lumsy Ending D6 K. Rool's Shoe D7 K. Rool's Arena Levitate This code allows you to ascend quickly into the air as long as only the L button is held. It has to be activated before you start the game. The moon jump is so fast that you can go straight through ceilings if they are low enough. You can even increase the speed by moon jumping out of DK's kick, or by pausing and unpausing the game. 8 81007494 3C08 81007496 807F 81007498 3508 8100749A FF00 8100749C 0100 8100749E 0008 810074A0 0000 810074A2 0000 817FFF00 3C08 817FFF02 807F 817FFF04 3508 817FFF06 BB4C 817FFF08 8D08 817FFF0A 0000 817FFF0C 2508 817FFF0E 0080 817FFF10 8D09 817FFF12 0000 817FFF14 3C0A 817FFF16 8001 817FFF18 354A 817FFF1A 4DC4 817FFF1C 854A 817FFF1E 0000 817FFF20 240B 817FFF22 0020 817FFF24 154B 817FFF26 0006 817FFF28 0000 817FFF2A 0000 817FFF2C C508 817FFF2E 0000 817FFF30 3C0A 817FFF32 4080 817FFF34 448A 817FFF36 5000 817FFF38 460A 817FFF3A 4200 817FFF3C E508 817FFF3E 0000 817FFF40 93B9 817FFF42 0006 817FFF44 3328 817FFF46 00C0 817FFF48 0008 817FFF4A 4903 817FFF4C 312A 817FFF4E 00FF 817FFF50 3C0B 817FFF52 8000 817FFF54 356B 817FFF56 74A0 817FFF58 0160 817FFF5A 0008 817FFF5C 0000 817FFF5E 0000 Pass through Objects You can walk through various doors and barriers once this is activated. A drawback of this code is that the portal in the Troff 'n' Scoff room cannot be used, and the only way to deactivate the code is by resetting the game. 8066D226 0001 8066D321 0001 Simian Slam Every Kong can have a different level of Simian Slam. Code (DK, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, Chunky) 817FC950 00?? 817FC9AE 00?? 817FCA0C 00?? 817FCA6A 00?? 817FCAC8 00?? Options 00 N/A 01 Simian Slam 02 Super Simian Slam 03 Super Duper Simian Slam Cranky Potions You can set the number of Cranky upgrades for every Kong. Code (DK, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, Chunky) 817FC951 00?? 817FC9AF 00?? 817FCA0D 00?? 817FCA6B 00?? 817FCAC9 00?? Options (DK, Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, Chunky) 00 N/A 01 Baboon Blast 02 Strong Kong 03 Gorilla Grab 00 N/A 01 Chimpy Charge 02 Rocketbarrel Boost 03 Simian Spring 00 N/A 01 Orangstand 02 Baboon Balloon 03 Orangstand Sprint 00 N/A 01 Mini Monkey 02 Pony Tail Twirl 03 Monkeyport 00 N/A 01 Hunky Chunky 02 Primate Punch 03 Gorilla Gone Golden Bananas With these code, you can collect Golden Bananas without any effort. Set all addresses to 5 for 200 GB's or set them to 7 for 280 GB's. Codes (sorted by Kong, then by level starting with Japes) 817FC992 00?? 817FC994 00?? 817FC996 00?? 817FC998 00?? 817FC99A 00?? 817FC99C 00?? 817FC99E 00?? 817FC9A0 00?? 817FC9F0 00?? 817FC9F2 00?? 817FC9F4 00?? 817FC9F6 00?? 817FC9F8 00?? 817FC9FA 00?? 817FC9FC 00?? 817FC9FE 00?? 817FCA4E 00?? 817FCA50 00?? 817FCA52 00?? 817FCA54 00?? 817FCA56 00?? 817FCA58 00?? 817FCA5A 00?? 817FCA5C 00?? 817FCAAC 00?? 817FCAAE 00?? 817FCAB0 00?? 817FCAB2 00?? 817FCAB4 00?? 817FCAB6 00?? 817FCAB8 00?? 817FCABA 00?? 817FCB0A 00?? 817FCB0C 00?? 817FCB0E 00?? 817FCB10 00?? 817FCB12 00?? 817FCB14 00?? 817FCB16 00?? 817FCB18 00?? Options 00 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 Colored Bananas Set the amount of bananas that have not been fed to Scoff yet for each Kong in every level. Choose "74" if you need to recollect Banana Medals in a duped file. Codes (sorted by Kong, then by level) 817FC95A 00?? 817FC95C 00?? 817FC95E 00?? 817FC960 00?? 817FC962 00?? 817FC964 00?? 817FC966 00?? 817FC9B8 00?? 817FC9BA 00?? 817FC9BC 00?? 817FC9BE 00?? 817FC9C0 00?? 817FC9C2 00?? 817FC9C4 00?? 817FCA16 00?? 817FCA18 00?? 817FCA1A 00?? 817FCA1C 00?? 817FCA1E 00?? 817FCA20 00?? 817FCA22 00?? 817FCA74 00?? 817FCA76 00?? 817FCA78 00?? 817FCA7A 00?? 817FCA7C 00?? 817FCA7E 00?? 817FCA80 00?? 817FCAD2 00?? 817FCAD4 00?? 817FCAD6 00?? 817FCAD8 00?? 817FCADA 00?? 817FCADC 00?? 817FCADE 00?? Options 00 0 4A 74 4B 75 64 100 7F 127 Troff 'n' Scoff Bananas Set the amount of bananas given to Troff 'n' Scoff for each Kong in every level. Choose "74" if you need to recollect banana medals in a duped file. Codes (sorted by Kong, then by level) 817FC976 00?? 817FC978 00?? 817FC97A 00?? 817FC97C 00?? 817FC97E 00?? 817FC980 00?? 817FC982 00?? 817FC9D4 00?? 817FC9D6 00?? 817FC9D8 00?? 817FC9DA 00?? 817FC9DC 00?? 817FC9DE 00?? 817FC9E0 00?? 817FCA32 00?? 817FCA34 00?? 817FCA36 00?? 817FCA38 00?? 817FCA3A 00?? 817FCA3C 00?? 817FCA3E 00?? 817FCA90 00?? 817FCA92 00?? 817FCA94 00?? 817FCA96 00?? 817FCA98 00?? 817FCA9A 00?? 817FCA9C 00?? 817FCAEE 00?? 817FCAF0 00?? 817FCAF2 00?? 817FCAF4 00?? 817FCAF6 00?? 817FCAF8 00?? 817FCAFA 00?? Options 00 0 30 48 4A 74 4B 75 64 100 7F 127 Mode There is an address that determines the game mode. Changing it has various effects that can either occur instantly or after a screen fade. Results range from loading zones and screen fades being disabled to softlocks on menu screens and controls not being fully functional. Some effects can only be seen if you change the value during screen fades because as mentioned before, they tend to be disabled. Go to this page for more information on game modes. The easiest way to tell what the code does is to change the value to 03. The game will instantly turn into a DK TV demo that lasts until you change it to another value. To disable loading zones, go into Adventure mode normally and change the value to 05 (other numbers may work as well). It is advised to create a save state before using this code. Code 80755314 00?? Options 00 Nintendo Logo 01 Opening Cutscene 02 DK Rap 03 DK TV 04 ? 05 Main Menu 06 Adventure / Kong Battle 07 Loading Game Over Cutscene 08 ? 09 Game Over 0A End Sequence (Adventure) 0B DK Theatre 0C DK Bonus / Bosses 0D Snide's Bonus Games 0E End Sequence (DK Theatre) Mode Opcodes Codes 81712E0E ???? - Game Over scene (Default: 09)